Nie fair
by mroczna88
Summary: Roważania o życiu. Uwaga! Jedna z postaci umiera!


Mama często mi powtarzała, że natura nie jest fair. Pierwszy raz usłyszałam to, gdy miałam pięć lat i przybiegłam z płaczem do domu, mówiąc, że to niesprawiedliwe, że Amanda Welsh ma ładne, proste włosy, a z moich wszyscy się śmieją. Teraz ten _wielki problem_ wydaje mi się śmieszny, ale gdy mama powiedziała mi, że „natura nie jest fair i pogódź się z tym" zrobiło mi się przykro. Później zrozumiałam, że i tak miałam dużo szczęścia- miałam kochających mnie rodziców, nigdy nie brakowało nam na jedzenie czy ubrania, nikt na mnie nie polował i nie próbował zabić… Przypuszczam, że nieco uświadomili mi to Harry i Ron. Patrząc na nich widziałam wyraźnie wszystkie te rzeczy, które ja mam, a których im brakuje. Widziałam też rzeczy, które oni mają, a których ja nigdy nie zdobędę- popularność, sympatię i luz, na który nigdy się nie zdobyłam. Z perspektywy czasu żałuję, że częściej się z nimi nie śmiałam, nie łamałam reguł szkolnych i nie spędzałam mniej czasu w bibliotece.

Wojna nie jest fair- powtarzał mi często Szalonooki. Twierdził, że wojna to ruletka- nigdy nie wiesz kiedy padnie na ciebie. Może i miał rację? Kiedy padło na niego uśmiechał się, jakby tylko na to czekał przez całe życie. Ale to był Szalonooki- on patrzył na to wszystko trochę inaczej. Tonks, umierając, płakała, że to nie tak powinno się skończyć, że to jeszcze nie jej czas. Nie wiem co sobie myślał Bill, ale jego rodzina do dzisiaj nie może otrząsnąć się z jego straty- bo przecież był taki młody. Dumbledore przeżył, ale tylko po to, by umrzeć dwa lata później na raka- śmieszna sprawa. Przeżyć tyle lat, tyle wojen i umrzeć we własnym łóżku na coś, na co nawet magia nie może poradzić. Inni, tacy, jak Harry czy Lupin, umarli duchem- żaden z nich nie uśmiechnął się ani razu od czasu Ostatniej Bitwy. Czują się odpowiedzialni, ale moim zdaniem to arogancja- ci wszyscy ludzie, którzy zginęli, szli na pole bitwy z własnej woli i odbieranie im tego odziera ich z, i tak wątpliwej, chwały. Pamiętam, jak umierali- potrafię to sobie przypomnieć ze wszelkimi szczegółami, które wolałabym zapomnieć. Czasami idealna pamięć jest przekleństwem. Są jednak wspomnienia, do których chętnie wracam i wtedy błogosławię swój umysł.

Życie jest jednym wielkim pieprzonym chaosem, do którego zostaliśmy wciągnięci wbrew własnej woli- te słowa usłyszałam tylko raz, pewnego majowego wieczora. Było ciepło i ciemno, gdy wracałam od Hagrida i usłyszałam odgłosy, które brzmiały, jak wycie bólu. Byłam pewna, że to jakieś zranione zwierzę i, zamiast pójść po mojego przyjaciela pół-olbrzyma, weszłam do lasu sama. Byłam tam już kilka razy, ale nie sądzę, bym kiedykolwiek się przyzwyczaiła do tej przytłaczającej ciemności, z której w każdej chwili coś może cię zaatakować. Zdziwiłam się, gdy znalazłam mojego nauczyciela Eliksirów, jak uderza raz po raz pięścią w drzewo, za każdym razem wydając z siebie okrzyk, który, jak zrozumiałam później, był okrzykiem bólu i rozpaczy. Wszyscy czuliśmy, że zbliża się koniec wojny, ale chyba nikt nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak wiele musiał wycierpieć przez ten czas Snape. Nigdy nie był optymistą, a jego realistyczna wizja świata była mocno zabarwiona czernią, w której tak się lubował. Zauważył mnie dopiero po chwili i prawie zmiótł z powierzchni ziemi zaklęciem, dopóki nie dotarło do niego z kim ma do czynienia. Oczywiście zaraz po tym, zamiast przeprosin, otrzymałam długi i zaprawiony wściekłością wykład na temat wchodzenia do Zakazanego Lasu i podchodzenia czarodziejów, którzy mają pecha być byłymi Śmierciożercami. Kiedy w końcu zabrakło mu tchu spytałam się, czy on się boi. Roześmiał się i stwierdził, że nie ma się czego bać, w końcu każdego czeka śmierć. Szkoda, że nie śmiał się częściej- to był naprawdę przyjemny dźwięk, nawet jeśli w tej chwili był zaprawiony goryczą. Powiedziałam mu, że życie nie jest takie krótkie i nieszczęśliwe- nie może z góry zakładać, że nie przeżyje. I wtedy właśnie powiedział mi co sądzi o życiu- słowa były wypowiedziane ze złością, jakby w ogóle żałował, że przyszedł na świat. Wtedy jeszcze byłam niepoprawną optymistką, więc próbowałam go przekonać, że wcale tak nie jest, że to wszystko ma, _musi_ mieć jakiś sens. Podszedł do mnie i delikatnie, opuszkami palców dotknął mojego policzka. Przez jakiś czas wpatrywał się we mnie, po czym cicho, tak cicho, że prawie tego nie usłyszałam, powiedział: „_Taka niewinna…"_. Nie wiem co mną wtedy kierowało- żal? Smutek? Chęć pocieszenia? Na pewno nie miłość. Miłość pomiędzy nami nie mogła się wydarzyć. Może gdybyśmy mieli więcej czasu… W każdym razie do dziś nie wiem dlaczego zarzuciłam mu ręce na szyję i pocałowałam. Nie miałam w tym wprawy- dotychczas całowałam jedynie Wiktora i nie był to ten typ pocałunku. Z Wiktorem nie czułam tej pasji, tej desperacji i oddania. Nigdy nie wyobrażałam sobie, że będę całować Severusa Snape'a, naprawdę. Nauczyłam się, że durzenie się w nauczycielach nie ma sensu- a ten konkretny nauczyciel do chwili tamtego wieczoru nawet specjalnie mnie nie obchodził. Czułam do niego szacunek i respekt, ale nic więcej. W tamtej chwili byliśmy jak dwoje rozbitków, którzy są na sztormie i mają tylko siebie. W swojej namiętności był delikatny- coś, czego nigdy się po nim nie spodziewałam.

Mój pierwszy raz, a jego ostatni.

Widziałam, jak padł dosłownie dwa dni później- stałam pięć kroków od niego. Nikt inny tego nie widział i nikt nie chciał mi uwierzyć, że przyjął na siebie klątwę, która była przeznaczona dla Longbottoma. Neville akurat skończył walczyć z jakimś Śmierciożercą i stał odwrócony plecami do Yaxley'a, gdy ten strzelił do niego błękitnym płomieniem. Wiedziałam co to za zaklęcie- łamało kości i miażdżyło narządy wewnętrzne. Długa, bolesna śmierć. Snape rzucił okiem na sytuację i najwyraźniej doszedł do tego samego wniosku, co ja- że nie było sposobu na uratowanie Neville'a, poza poświęceniem siebie. Ja byłam chyba zbyt przerażona żeby to zrobić. On nie wahał się nawet sekundy. Śmierć nie jest piękna- ci, którzy tak twierdzą powinni udać się do psychiatry i poddać się długiemu leczeniu. Jednak w momencie, w którym Snape rzucił się, by ratować jednego z ludzi, którymi pogardzał, był piękny. Kiedy powiedziałam to Ginny, ta mnie wyśmiała i stwierdziła, że chyba uderzyłam się za mocno w głowę- słowo „Snape" i „piękny" _nigdy_ nie idą z sobą w parze. Ale ona nie widziała tego, co ja. Upadł na ziemię i już nie wstał, tylko trząsł się z bólu. Z przyjemnością przyznaję, że zabiłam Yaxley'a- chyba nic, nigdy, nie sprawiło mi takiej satysfakcji. Podeszłam do Snape'a nie spiesząc się- wiedziałam, że już nic mu nie pomoże. Zbyt wielu widziałam, którzy umierali od tego zaklęcia. Uklękłam obok i delikatnie pogłaskałam jego policzek.

- Profesorze, słyszy mnie pan?

Otworzył oczy- nabiegłe krwią i ledwo widzące.

- Granger…

- Dzięki panu Neville żyje. Dziękuję.

Skrzywił się, ale nie wiedziałam, czy próbował się uśmiechnąć, czy też, jak zwykle, po prostu wykrzywić usta w grymasie. Nie wiedziałam też skąd wzięły się u mnie łzy, ale spojrzał na mnie i cicho prychnął.

- Głupia.

W odpowiedzi pocałowałam go, lekko, żeby nie sprawić mu bólu. Jego usta były chłodne, ale oddał mi pocałunek, chociaż musiało go to kosztować sporo sił.

- Nowa… wersja… pocałunku… dementora?

Tym razem naprawdę się uśmiechnął, po czym zamknął oczy i po prostu umarł. Chciałabym powiedzieć, że siedziałam przy nim do końca bitwy, ale było zbyt wiele rzeczy do zrobienia. Harry w końcu zwyciężył, ale nikt, kto przeżył Ostatnią Bitwę nie pozostał nieskażony. Niewinność, która tak zachwyciła Snape'a, umarła we mnie. Czasami lubię sobie myśleć, że byłam dla niego wyjątkowa, bo on dla mnie na pewno był. Kochanek, którego miałam tylko raz. Przyjaciel, którego nigdy nie poznałam. Ukochany, którego mogłabym mieć całe życie.

Miałam w swoim życiu wielu mężczyzn- niektórzy na dłużej, niektórzy na jedną noc. Z żadnym nie związałam się na stałe. Nie mogłam zapomnieć. Noc w Zakazanym Lesie była tym wspomnieniem, do którego chyba aż za często wracałam. Jestem głupia- tak jak powiedział. I oni wszyscy- moja mama, Szalonooki, Snape- mieli rację. Życie nie jest fair.


End file.
